


Yellow Z

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi, bottom ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash received a Pokémon egg from his father along with two strange stones. He had no idea what they did but he was looking forward to when he could go on his journey.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Yellow Z

Ash received a Pokémon egg from his father along with two strange stones. He had no idea what they did but he was looking forward to when he could go on his journey.

Chap 1 The Wager

When Ash was young his father left him a Pokémon egg along with two strange stones. Not even Professor Oak new what they were. His egg eventually hatched and it was an Ekans. The poison type bonded with Ash and through this bond they tapped into a deeper power.

He had a long standing rivalry with Gary Oak. He was Prof. Oak’s grandson with an attitude to match. Gary always thought he was better than Ash no matter what they did Gary had to prove he was better than him. His partner was an Eevee, and whenever the two got into a confrontation they battled. In over a hundred battles Ash had won 50, and Gary had won 50.

It was the last day before the two would get the official Pokémon league starters, they would go off on their journey and hopefully meet up at the Pokémon League. So far they were tied in their rivalry but that was going to change.

What Ash didn’t know over the 16 years of their life, Gary did in fact like him, may have even loved him, at the very least lusted after him. His desire for Ash had built and now with their last duel he wanted something special for his sure to win.

Ash walked to their usual spot with Ekans coiled around him his head resting on his shoulder. It was a very protective pose, to which the Pokémon was seeing Ash very much like a brother at times. Gary called out Eevee to the field and the two stood across from each other. “Let’s make this battle a little more interesting.” Gary revealed a small garment which made Ash blush. “Loser has to wear this for the rest of their journey, and nothing but this outside of any ice areas of course.”

In Gary’s hand was a frilly red g-string with a near see through front, it had three thin straps for around the hips to his ass. “What wear that no way?”

“Why scared your gonna lose?” he revealed another g-string this one was even more revealing it was black and one that would cup the balls and show off the ass even more so it had three red strings that would fully show off one’s penis and keep it upright. “You can always wear this one instead.”

Ash glared and Ekans hissed at the brunette. “You pervert I’m not scared if I lose I’ll wear the red one, but when you lose you have to wear the black one!”

Gary smirked. “Deal.” And so the battle was on Ash and Gary Ekans and Eevee battling it out.

Ekans - Intimidate 

Acid, Glare, Bite, Screech

Eevee – Adaptability

Tackle, Swift, Take Down, and Protect

He had come prepared to win. With Eevee’s special ability and moves he had no doubt he’d win this round for sure. However what he didn’t expect was for Ekans to evolve, but sure enough the snake glowed and changed into an even more powerful poison type.

The battle raged on anew the two not backing down. Eevee kept using Protect to block Glare then counter with a normal attack which was boosted by his ability. The fight lasted long thanks to Arbok’s ability Intimidate weakening his strength, add Screech to weaken his defense it was anyone’s match.

Eevee got poisoned and Gary now got worried, he couldn’t risk anymore time. “Eevee use Take Down!”

“Arbok use Bite!” the two clashed in an all or nothing charge, but no one could have guessed what happened when the smoke cleared. Both of them were knocked out, it was a draw.

In terms of a bet since they both technically lost they both had to answer the bet. Gary stripped off his clothing revealing his soft 7 inch cock and he put on the g-string. Ash blushed as he had to do the same, he took off his clothes and put on the red speedo, he was also 7 inches long but he was uncut while Gary was cut.

“I’ll wear this dumb thing but I’m still gonna wear my vest.”

“Suits me just fine.” He returned Eevee and kept eye humping Ash’s naked body. He was determined to commit every detail to memory. “See you around Ashy-boy.” He walked off giving Ash a good look at his ass.

Ash helped Arbok up and took him home, he had a lot of explaining to do. His mother was shocked but ended up sighing. “Your just like your father making bets, you better be careful Ash.”

He went to bed and waited for the next day to come where he would get his Pokémon and start his journey and he blushed as he remembered he had to wear that stupid G-string. Gary was a tad embarrassed himself but seeing Ash so sexy made it all worth it. He spent his night in bed but not sleeping he had a hand wrapped around his aching dick thoughts of Ash swimming in his head.

“Oh Ash fuck you’ll be mine once I’m a Pokémon master I’m gonna make you my bitch!” he promised himself, pumping his leaking member. He worked himself faster and faster imagining everything he was gonna do to the raven. Gary reached his climax shooting his seed far into the air before it came down and painted his body white.

To be continued

Pokémon Research Factory

Fox-Sensei: For those who know it is possible for some Pokémon to evolve but for many years there has been a limit or so we thought. It seems some Pokémon have the ability to Mega Evolve gaining new power and new abilities. This is possible when a Pokémon is holding a Mega Stone and the trainer is holding a Key Stone. We have recently discovered a brand new stone in the Kanto region for the poison type Arbok Arbokite this stone will allow Arbok to Mega Evolve.

Mega Arbok – It’s head splits in two becoming a two headed snake one head red one head blue and it’s body is a lighter shade of purple. It’s under belly was black and it regained its rattle tip it lost when it was an Ekans. 

It gains a new ability called Double Strike, it’s quite the handy ability especially in double battles. In single battles he is able to attack his opponent twice, and in double battles normal attacks can hit both Pokémon. His Speed and ATK gain a big boost with a smaller boost to his defense.

This is Fox Sensei signing off stay tuned as we seek to find more new mega stones.


	2. First Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 First Pokémon

Arbok got him up in the morning, he put on his G-string, a blue vest with a white undershirt, his green fingerless gloves and his treasured cap. “How do I look?” he asked his Pokémon.

The snake-like Pokémon hissed, and Ash sighed. “Yeah, the G-string is embarrassing but a bet’s a bet.” He patted him on the head. Saying goodbye to his mom he got the two mysterious stones, Arbok liked the bigger one, his mom made it into a little crown for him to wear while Ash got his made into a bracelet. He got on his socks and shoes and headed out with Arbok. He passed by town’s people who either blushed or chuckled at his attire.

He bumped into Gary and the brunette was indeed wearing his g-string as well. “Hey Ashy-boy, looking good.” he teased, though he was being quite honest.

Ash blushed. “What do you want Gary?”

“Nothing just seeing you honor our bet before taking off.” Gary was wearing a blue jacket, and the G-string and his shoes and socks. His cock was being hugged by the strings, the exposure allowed the natural breeze to dance over his length.

“Fine, I’m getting my starter Pokémon, we’ll see each other at the Pokémon League Tournament!” he ran off with Arbok following, Gary watched him go, particularly staring at Ash’s ass. Arbok sensed his gaze and quickly shielded his trainer’s body, throwing a glare at the rival.

Gary left, getting a head start on his journey.

-x-

Ash was not so lucky, it seems Prof. Oak got a tip on a rare sighting of a Pikachu in route 1. They gave Ash his PokéBalls, and informed him that trainers can carry 9 Pokémon on their journey. “Cool, I’ll find him and get my starter!” the boy left, leaving a lot of assistants with a raging hard on.

It was a good thing Ash went out to find Oak. The good professor was being attacked by the electric rodent he went to study. This Pikachu was strong and like many wild Pokémon attacked humans. Pikachu was attacking Oak making the man run for his life, dodging thunder bolts. “Amazing, that’s quite the move.”

Pikachu’s cheeks sparked and Oak gulped. “Arbok use Screech!” a new voice followed by a blast of sound drew their attention. The attack hit Pikachu and lowered his stats. Pikachu turned and faced off with Ash and Arbok.

“Ohh Ash good to see you, I see you and Gary made a bet.” Oak says eyeing the G-string Ash was wearing, filled out by the boy’s cock.

Arbok defeated Pikachu, and Ash caught him with a PokéBall. Ash called him out, and Pikachu still looked mad. “Hey now Pikachu, listen buddy why don’t you work with me? I know we can get strong together.” Pikachu’s cheeks sparked. Arbok hissed in warning. “Tell you what, you won’t have to stay in your ball like Arbok you can hang with me.” He offered his hand.

Pikachu looked between Arbok and Ash, his eyes were pure and honest so Pikachu climbed up his arm and rested on his shoulder. He’d see if this trainer was worth his trust.

“Well done Ash, I bet you want your starter Pokémon?”

“You bet Professor.” He said excitedly.

“Well sadly there is only one left.” He went to his bag and revealed a PokéBall. Ash took it and out came a Charmander.

“Oh cool it’s a Charmander.” He knelt beside him and patted his head. “Char Char!” he cooed happily.

“And here is your Pokedex.” He handed Ash the Pokedex and Ash checked out his new Pokémon.

Pikachu – Static

Thunder Bolt, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

Charmander – Blaze

Scratch, Ember, Growl, Smokescreen

“Good luck on your journey Ash I know you will make me proud.”

“Thanks Professor Oak.” He looked to his Pokémon. “Welcome to the family Charmander.” He jumped up and tapped his ball returning to it. They headed off and Ash just had to wonder. ‘Who got the Bulbasaur?’

Oak returned to his lab safely, he dropped in his chair with a groan. “Oh Ash if only I was younger.” He palmed his arousal in his pants, must run in the family.

-x- Another Rival-x-

Ash was walking with Pikachu and Arbok through route 1. So far he had run into Pokémon he wanted to catch, but before he could catch them they ran off. He let Pikachu and Charmander get some battle experience which would come in handy later.

The boy groaned, after 20 battles with wild Pokémon he hadn’t caught any yet. He battled Pidgey and Rattata so far. He called out Charmander to relax. “Let’s take a break guys, there’s some Oran Berries down by the river. I’ll go pick some be right back.” He headed down towards the river, and picked some berries.

“Hey back off those berries kid!” a girl’s voice made the boy turn. “What’s with that get up are you some kind of pervert?”

“I lost a bet, what’s your problem?” His Pokémon came over hearing the confrontation. Ash gave them some berries.

“Hey those berries are mine I called them!” she snapped. “I called this whole area as my prime fishing spot making those berries mine!”

“You’re crazy, berries are for everyone. Guessing you’re a trainer?”

“That’s right, I am from Cerulean City but I came to pallet town to get my starter Pokémon so I can become a water Pokémon master. I’m gonna prove water Pokémon are the best Pokémon.” She got all starry eyed for a second before looking grim. “I had wanted to get a cute little Squirtle, but some kid beat me to it so I got stuck with this.” She called out her starter Pokémon revealing a Bulbasaur.

“Oh cool a Bulbasaur.” Ash exclaims. “I like water Pokémon to but I don’t think one type is superior to all others. All Pokémon have their benefits.” He pet his Arbok Pikachu and then pet Charmander.

“Spare me, water Pokémon hold the power of the sea, their strong and more beautiful than all others, look at this lame grass type. Look at your rag tag group, how pathetic can you get.” She started laughing. Ash just walked away, he felt bad for Bulbasaur but some trainers were not worth fighting. “Hold it kid, don’t think you can just walk away. You took my berries so now you gotta pay!” she used her bike to cut Ash off.

Looks like there was no avoiding it and a battle broke out. Misty used 4 water Pokémon, a Tentacool, a Staryu, a Goldeen, and a Starmie. It was a land slide for Pikachu taking out Tentacool Staryu and Goldeen, even accidently destroying Misty’s bike when a Thunder Bolt hit Staryu and slammed it into the bike.

Arbok handled Starmie it was a lot more powerful. Once it got Paralyzed by Glare it got taken down quickly enough. Misty still had Bulbasaur and the little guy wanted to battle and thought it was his turn. However Misty just returned him and admitted defeat. “Guess you beat me but I’ll make you pay next time!!!”

She ran off and Pikachu warmed up to Ash more. There were a lot worse trainers out there. “Let’s go guys, let’s hope we don’t see her again.”

To be continued

Pokémon Research Factory

Fox Sensei: Hello there folks we are still in the search for new and powerful mega stones to study mega evolutions but until more are discovered let’s talk about some of the new rules established by the Pokémon League.

With the addition of double and triple battles added to the Pokémon league roster, the number of Pokémon were increased. You can carry 9 Pokémon at a time, so work hard and build the perfect team.

The Kanto League Tournament is broken down into these parts. The preliminary battles are 1 on 1 battles with 3 Pokémon on 4 special fields.

The next stage are 2 on 2 battles with 6 Pokémon. Winning 4 of these rounds you are allowed to face off with the elite four members.

The elite matches are full team battles and triple battles. Showing your skills with all your Pokémon. Beating these trainers mean you become the kanto league champion.

Personally I’d like to thank the kanto league for allowing trainers this chance.

Before we go I’d like to talk to everyone about some interesting Pokémon you should have on your team. Riding Pokémon such as Taurus Arcanine and Rapidash allow trainers to race through routes with ease. A special riding Pokémon is Lapras that can carry trainers across the water.

That’s all for now this is Fox Sensei signing off


End file.
